Faith
Faith is a Fable who works as a prostitute to gain money. Her death started the main plot of The Wolf Among Us. She is also married to Prince Lawrence. Involvement The Wolf Among Us "Faith" Faith is first seen being slapped in the face by The Woodsman. She stands quietly watching how Bigby Wolf and The Woodsman fight in the apartment. Before Bigby could transform into a wolf she strucked the Woodsman with his own axe in the head. She then looks for money in his pockets, only to find a little and Bigby can give her money or leave her be. She will also stump on the axe deeper into the Woodsman's brain. Lastly she walks off by telling Bigby she will see him around soon. The next time Bigby sees her was incapacitated head in front of the Woodlands. Snow White tells Bigby that she took Grimble's jacket to cover up the head and asks him who Faith was. The two of them talk to Ichabod Crane about the incident. Immediately Snow helped Bufkin to search for Faith's name and origins. They found out that her father was King Edward and her husband is Prince Lawrence. She was also known as "Donkeyskin" and "Donkeyskin Girl" by other Fables. When they tell Lawrence about her death he is completely devastated or he will not know about her death. She can only be seen in the happy portrait with her and Lawrence in it. Later Toad and TJ gives Bigby her donkey coat that comes with a letter. At the Trip Trap when Bigby tells the Woodsman about Faith's death he is actually shocked to hear about it. "Smoke & Mirrors" She is only mentioned throughout the episode and her objects can be found at Pudding & Pie. "A Crooked Mile" She is mentioned a lot in the episode and a photo of her, Nerissa and Lily can be found by Holly's sister's last things in a box. "Cry Wolf" Faith gets mentioned a lot through the episode by the Crooked Man and his thugs and Bigby Wolf and the community of fables. Book of Fables Entry Faith, otherwise known as Donkeyskin girl, made it through the Exodus from the Homelands with the clothes on her back, her husband, and nothing else. She was once a beautiful princess, happily married to Prince Lawrence of a neighboring kingdom. Her life should have had a happy ending, but the mundane city of New York wasn't kind to her, or her marriage. With no money, Faith found herself turning tricks to make the rent for a cheap apartment on the outskirts of Fabletown. She had a difficult life, but she did what she could to survive in an unfamiliar world. Allies *Bigby Wolf *Vivian *Nerissa *Lily Enemies *The Woodsman *Crooked Man *Georgie Porgie Appearances "The Wolf Among Us S1" *"Faith" *"Smoke & Mirrors"(Mentioned) *"A Crooked Mile"(Photograph Only) *"Cry Wolf"(Menioned and voice only) Category:Deceased Category:Fables Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Pudding & Pie Workers Category:Royal Category:Protagonist